terrathridfandomcom-20200214-history
Uazenton
Uazenton was a city in the far East side of the Betaran empire. It was a militaristic city, home to the Betaran airfields and Hawkins Research. Prominent politician, Bagthony Trashrich lived there with his daughter Bethany. Locations A) Mayoral Citadel Outside: Large stone walls and an iron gate surround the center building forming a triangle shape with a turret at each corner. It is extremely well guarded. B) The Horseshoe Outside: The exterior of The Horseshoe is all steel, made to fit the theme of the 'U' shape resembling a horseshoe. Entering the front door, two more doors lead to sections labeled 'UG' and 'Everyone Else'. If the players try to enter the 'UG' side, they are stopped by a guard and told that 'UG' stands for Uazenton Guard. Inside, Everyone Else: Rows of tables lead to a bar at the end of the horseshoe. At the bar, each tap handle is the hoof of various breeds of horses. In the center is a raised stage with a piano. Inside, UG: Rows of tables lead to a bar at the end of the horseshoe, same as the other side. At the bar, each tap handle is the hoof of various breeds of horses. A stage at the center features a scantily clad elven woman dancing. Gruff, armored men and suspicious looking scientists drink various smoking drinks. It smells and odd mixture of sweat and unidentifiable chemicals. https://www.infinitelooper.com/watch?v=C8xrAUcLR6k C) School Outside: A wooden school house. The laugher of children can be heard coming from behind the building. And older woman sits on the steps smoking a pipe. The woman's name is Miss Baer. If prompted she will tell the adventurers that this is the school. She tries hard to guilt the players into making donations, as she isn't getting much support from the city. Inside: Stacks of books and papers sit on the two dozen or so desks in the classroom. One young girl sits at her desk reading a book with magical symbols. The girl is Bethany Trashrich. If the players have gone through the quest, Trashrich in Trouble, they will recognize her as the girl they saved saved. She will speak with the players about how she is studying up to become a powerful sorceress, to make sure nothing bad like the maestro's haunting ever happens again. She's also going to clean up the city before she moves away. Mal Dora was a bad person, but there are many more bad people here. If the players have not completed the quest, she still has her pendant and is standoffish. D) Adventuring Guild E) Paul's House F) Trashrich's Home Outside: Too small to be considered a mansion, too large to be considered a humble residence, the home of Bagthony Trashrich looks pleasant and cozy. The freshly mowed grass smells enticing, especially to the nature-loving members of the party. Inside: The fancy foyer suggests a home that at one time had the furnishings of a wealthy noble. However, the house itself feels rather empty. A simple table and chairs sits in the dining room, and a couch fills a fraction of the large living room to the left. Stairs lead up to a second floor, with faded rectangles lining the walls suggesting large paintings were recently removed from their homes. The only remaining evidence of former wealth is an ornate chandelier adorned with thousands of blue, glowing crystals. DC 14 Perception to notice one of them is out - this is the same type of crystal that Shump was to deliver the booby trapped replacement, indeed to this residence if they still have the papers. Bagthony Trashrich himself opens the door. He looks disheveled, and dressed in peasant garb. He will converse with the players that he needs their help in figuring out what Mayor Ugenda is up to. Info: Hawkins Research employs a number of powerful magic users, recruited from apparently all across the nation. Hawkins was always a mysterious place to him. In his time as mayor he was denied any sort of information about goings-on there. He also believes there is some connection to Paul and the Davrosian Protectorate, but has no proof. He knows that she comes from the neutral city of Alderlene, and is suspect of her motives. Bagthony Trashrich was a good mayor. When his daughter went missing, he spent all of his resources and time trying to find her. While he had good intentions for saving Shanty Town, his lack of investment in his mayoral duties left him as a large target to his political competitors. Mayor Ugenga took advantage of this and ran on a platform focusing on bringing Shanty Town to its former glory. Though during her entire time in office she has done nothing to help them, focusing solely on Uazenton's military capacity for Betara. G) Airfields Outside: To one side a number of hot air balloons are grounded in a field adjacent to an enormous, half-cylinder hangar. To the other side, an empty field with populated with rows of illuminated stones stretches into the distance. Two gates with armed guards blocks the road ahead. Traffic is stopped as the mechanized arms lower. The hangar doors open to reveal an airship almost as large as the hangar itself. It's dragged out by two ogres across the road to the launch strip in the adjacent field. Engines within hum to life, and thick black smoke emerges from its exhaust. The smell of brimstone fills your nostrils as it lifts into the air. The crowd that has gathered to watch shouts patriotically as the warship floats off north to its destination. The orcs and other airmen retreat to the hangar as the doors close and the gates lift, allowing traffic to continue. H) Betaran Energy Group Outside: A nondescript rectangular building with a sign labeled B.E.G. Inside: A young woman gives herself a manicure sits behind a desk. An impenetrable shield stops players from passing. I) Mal Dora Tower J) Shanty Town Fire damage scars most of the buildings in this area. Scattered throughout are tents and makeshift huts with residents who do not look particularly well off. A pen full of flaming children is tended to by a ragged, tired looking woman. A sign on the fence says 'Firebabies'. The woman's name is Daphila. Her voice is tired and high pitched with a cockney accent. She will answer any questions the players have about the city, but will be dealing with the firebabies the whole time. Info: The firebabies are a result of experimentation gone wrong by Hawkins Research, and 'that damned witch Mal Dora', before she got what was coming to her. She watches over the babies as a day care service. People in this part of town began spontaneously combusting, leading to a number of uncontrollable blazes. Eventually Mayor Trashrich, when he was still mayor was able to lead a militia party against the witch Mal Dora and defeat her. By that time, much of Shanty Town had been destroyed. Bagthony Trashrich was a wonderful mayor, beloved by many. When his daughter went missing, he spent all of his resources and time trying to find her. While he had good intentions for saving Shanty Town, his lack of investment in his mayoral duties left him as a large target to his political competitors. Mayor Paul A. Tisshon took advantage of this and ran on a platform focusing on bringing Shanty Town to its former glory. Though during her entire time in office she has done nothing to help them, focusing solely on Uazenton's military capacity for Betara. Betaran Energy Group is an awful place and its people are up to no good. K) Aria's Home Category:Cities Category:Betara